Prologue ASHS: Alastor
by lupus316
Summary: A prologue for me and my friends RWBY Oc team leader Alastor Suck at summary 1st fic for the site Crtasisum accepted Flamers will be ignored Ps suck at spelling


Prolog: Alastor Guerran

It was a dark empty room

"Ok lets start with your name?" a voice from the shadows asked

And then a light turns. "Why do you want to know?" asked a gray haired teen under the lamp in a pissed way.

The boy was around 16, he had pail skin like he rarely walked out in the sun, he was 5;8 he was wearing a wight dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up reviling a tattoo, a pair of dark blue jeans. But the most notasibal feature was a pair of wolf like ears on top of his head.

"Then would you like to be called Suspect or your acutall name the choice is yours?" the voice said making the teen

"Ok you got me their. Names Alastor." he told the mysterious stranger "Pleasure to meet you um ... Mysterious shadow guy." he said with confusion in his voice

"Ok Alastor I'd like to ask you a question if that all right with you?"the voice asked trying to sound persuasive

"Like I said before why do you want to know?" Alastor asked defending him self from being probed for that info

"Because determent on your story determent if i get the police involved." the stranger told him in a threatening manner

"Ok you'll get my story." Alastor said with fear do to his history with law enforcement

"Oh and I wouldn't recommend lying I can spot a lie but you wouldn't lie would you?" The voice asked

"Well seance your a mysterious voice and may be a kidnapper so..." Alastor was about to answer but then hear a sword being drawn '' I will not." with fear in his voice not knowing where his own blade is

"Good now start at the beginning?" The voice asked

"Ok I'll start when ever I took the job. I was siting in my office one day when suddenly."

* * *

**{Flashback Start}**

"Excuses me are you the hunter for hire that will take any job?" A young man asked me coming in he was nervous and a bit scared and for the life of me I don't know why

"Yah I am you hear to hire me or are you looking for the bathroom if so its in the back." I was wearing my fedora so he couldn't see my ears

"No I come to ask you if you would take a job for me?" He said finally getting the nerve to ask

"And what job would you like me to preform?"I asked him as I always do

"I am hear to hire you as a huntsman you see.."he was about to finish his sentenc before I cut him off

"Listen I don't care why you want to hire me tell me what you want killed and give me a lot of money and its dead. Kanprenda." I told him his voice was gest to nevous and I diden't want to hear him any more

"Okay but the thing is you see a grim killed my father and we don't know what kind it is so will you take the job"He told and then I felt bad for cuting him

"Yeah but first Ill need to find something to track that thing. Did it leave anything behind?" I asked him not knowing what I was geting into if I did we woudent be having this...Uh intergation.

"Thair is but its kinda disturbing" He told me "its over at the police station." when he said that well that diden't set well with me but a job is a job

"Okay just let me get my things and will be off. You just hiard Alastor Guerrant P.I." After put on my trench cote and grabed Hidden Fang and we headed to the police staion

**Vail Police Station**

When we got thair lets just say they wern't to happy to see me

"Well well well if it isn't little Alastor haven't seen you in a few years hows life been treating you ever sent our antecedent." It was the new police chief and one of the reasons I'm not serving life in jail

"Not now I'm hear on duty." I told him

"So what are you doing applying for a job hear sorry we don't take..." Just as he was about to finish his sentence jest as my employer walk through the door after making arangement with the lady at the window

"Hay I got us in but we only have a few minuets." my employer said coming to get me it was a good thing to because I was about to shut them up

"Ok lets go I hope I don't see any of you ass holes agent." I told them leaving with my client.

**Morge**

"All right you ready to see this because it is not pretty.'' the mortition told me with a soul less voice

"Is it really that bad?"and then the tarp was removed" Its worse"

The body had 3 slash marks with the middle one being the biggest and deepest showing his harte but thar was something in thear that you don't normal see in a human body

"You have 5 minuets with the body where gloves I have to sow the body together and get it ready for bareal" He told me whale he was leveing

"Ok lets get this over with." after surcharging for 3 minuets we found something vary interesting

"What the hell is that thing?" My employer asked with a trembled voice as I pulled out a black feather with a bone white tip

"That my friend is a feather of a Nevermore but unlike any I ever seen before." I told him "I'll be back in a few day... I espect the money in my account when I get back" I told him and then walked off 

**Winter's Gasp**

After a few day of tracking the sent off the feather I ended up in that frozen hell hole I maneged to find what I was looking for.

"So your the big bastard how off my bosses dad!" Yah now that I think about it pissing off the huge grimm wasent the smartest of ideas.

The Nevermore was larger then an average one and it had a white outline and had 2 vary large scar running down it's left eye all I know was it wasen't its 1st fight but it was going to be is's last

As it came down at me I drew my blade and jumped on its wing as I climbed to the back it flew stat up int the air trying to shack me off lucky for me I have a strong grip or I wouldn't be talking to you right now. For a few hours it was trying to shake me of going throe trees, nose dives that sort of thing. When I finely gained some footing I calmed up to its head and revved up my blade and stabbed it in its fucking head pulled the trigger and went around and cut its head off. The problem was that we ware I say a few 100 ft in the air and we crashed strait into the ground.

**{Flashback End}**

* * *

"After that I walked a few feet and fainted probable do to extension or I bumped my head and woke up hear being integrated" Alastor told the hidden man "So can I go home now I'm kinda tired?"

"Well do you know what you gust done" The mysterious man finally stepped out of the shadows

"Oh low and behold the grate and powerful Ozpin of Becon and what do you want with me!" Alastor yeled out with fack glee in his voice

"You took on an Elder Nevermore by yourself that is impersve." He told Alastor "But you did it recklessly and clearly not caring. Your untrained unfocused when I look at you I see potetal wasted so I ask yo would you like to come to my school so we can fix those mstacks?"

When put with that qusten only one word came to the young mans mind. "No, you see I have a good gig going for me right now and I don't need something to bring me down. But thanks for the offer can I go home now." With that said Ozpin only had this to say

"I figerd as munched our taring is vary toufe you woden't last 5 minuets on a real mission now would you" And with that said something hit a nerve

"What was that! I just took down an Elder Nevormore by my self!" Alastor yeld at Ozpin

"Yes a 'Elder' Nevermore it was probably going to die sooner or later" He told him passing it off as something to be taken lightly

"You know what Oz I'll take your offer and show you I can do anything you and you Hunters can do." Alaster told him.

"Ok I'll see you next week at Becon."

With that said Alastor got his things and left and as he walked back to his office he relised something

"..OH THAT SON OF A BITCH he used revers psychology on me dame it!"He yelled gaining some attention from some of the bystanders walking along. As he regained his cool he muted a few words "Dame it" 

* * *

As Ozpin took a drink of his coffee he looked at the scroll Seeing fotige of anouter young man wielding a large gun when a women walked in

"Ozpin Your tacking a lot of exceptions in this year may I ask why?" She asked with some cosern in her voice

"I gest have a filling that thing will get a little hectic and I think that we may need all the help we can get even if that help is from some unlikely places" Ozpin told her closing his scroll

As he said that she left say "I just hope that help wont destroy us ever" living him


End file.
